Dancing with the Stars
Dancing with the Stars is a reality dance competition television series that premiered 1 June 2005 on ABC. It is the American version of the British series Strictly Come Dancing. The twenty-eighth season premiered 23 September 2019. ABC has confirmed there will be no spring edition in 2020.cheatsheet.com Format Each celebrity is paired with a professional dancer. Each couple performs predetermined dances and competes against the others for judges' points and audience votes. The couple receiving the lowest combined total of judges' points and audience votes is eliminated each week until only the champion dance pair remains. Some weeks have special themes such as Latin Night or Halloween Night. On Disney Night, the contestants dress as Disney characters and dance to songs from Disney films, sometimes with the animated characters joining them. Cast Hosts The show is hosted by Tom Bergeron, alongside Erin Andrews, who became co-host in season eighteen. Lisa Canning was co-host in the first season, Samantha Harris co-hosted seasons two through nine and Brooke Burke-Charvet in seasons ten through seventeen. Judges The regular judges are Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli, and Len Goodman, who serves as head judge. Goodman was absent for much of Season 19, all of Season 21, and much of Season 23. Julianne Hough, who was a professional dancing partner for Seasons 4 through 8, was added as a full-time judge on the panel for Seasons 19 through 21, 23, and 24. Several former contestants appeared as judges in episode 200 in Season 11, including Hélio Castroneves, Mel B, Drew Lachey, Gilles Marini, Kelly Osbourne, and Emmitt Smith. Other celebrities and past contestants have appeared as a fourth judge or in the absence of one of the main judges. These include Paula Abdul, Donnie Burns, Nick Carter, Cher, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Joey Fatone, Michael Flatley, Kevin Hart, Jessie J, Rashad Jennings, Baz Luhrmann, Ricky Martin, Idina Menzel, Abby Lee Miller, Mandy Moore, Olivia Newton-John, Kenny Ortega, Donny Osmond, Pitbull, Redfoo, Leah Remini, Alfonso Ribeiro, Robin Roberts, David Ross, Shania Twain, and Zendaya. Dance Troupe and Musicians In Season 12, the show introduced a troupe consisting of professional dancers who perform on the show but are not paired with celebrity partners. The first troupe included Oksana Dmytrenko, Tristan MacManus, Peta Murgatroyd, Kiki Nyemchek, Nicole Volynets, and Ted Volynets. Members of the Season 27 troupe were Artur Adamski, Hayley Erbert, Britt Stewart, Morgan Larson and Vladislav Kvartin. Other past troupe members include Brandon Armstrong, Lindsay Arnold, Alan Bersten, Sharna Burgess, Henry Byalikov, Witney Carson, Brittany Cherry, Dasha Chesnokova, Artem Chigvintsev, Sasha Farber, Shannon Holtzapffel, Dennis Jauch, Jenna Johnson, Kiril Kulish, Tristan MacManus, Keo Motsepe, Sonny Fredie-Pedersen, Gleb Savchenko, Emma Slater and Julz Tocker. Key: : Active member of the troupe : Professional partner Seasons Kmonaco.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 1 Dwts2.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 2 Dwts3.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 3 Dwts4.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 4 Dwts5.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 5 Dwts6.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 6 Dwts7.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 7 Dwts8.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 8 Dwts9.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 9 Dwts10.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 10 Dwts11.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 11 Dwts12.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 12 Dwts13.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 13 Dwts14.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 14 Dancing with the Stars 15.jpeg|Dancing with the Stars 15 Dancing with the Stars 16.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 16 Dancing with the Stars 17.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 17 Dancing with the Stars 18.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 18 Dancing with the Stars 19.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 19 Dwts-1024.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 20 Dwts-21-poster.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 21 Dwts-22-poster.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 22 DWTS23Promo.jpeg|Dancing with the Stars 23 DWTS-24-Poster.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 24 DWTS-25-Poster.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 25 DWTS26Promo.jpg|Dancing with the Stars: Athletes DWTS27Promo.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 27 DWTS28Poster.jpg|Dancing with the Stars 28 References Category:TV shows